The Sebastian of the Opera
by Starlight90210
Summary: Sebastian solo quiere ser feliz, y sabe que sera feliz cuando tenga a la mujer de sus sueños, por la que vela día y noche, la hermosa Santana Daaé. Pero que pasa cuando cierto amigo de su infancia regresa y se enamora de ella también? Seblaintana.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera fanfic. La escribiría en ingles para que más gente la leyera, pero se me hace muy difícil transcribirlo todo al ingles. **

**Así que, espero que a disfruten. **

**Esta es una fic de Sebtana (Tal vez haya St. Fabray o Quaine involucrado, y Blaintana al principio). Fue inspirada en la maravillosa película de el Fantasma de la Opera (2004).**

**A/N: Escribiré los personajes por si hay dudas.**

**#Sebastian Smythe: Sebastian/El Fantasma**

**#Santana Daaé (Santana López)**

**#Quinn Giry (Quinn Fabray)**

**#Vizconde Blaine de Chagny (Blaine Anderson).**

* * *

><p>Era realmente un día como cualquier otro en mi hogar, la casa de la opera de París, haciendo ensayos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro por sus vestuarios, las cosas habituales. En ese momento ensayábamos una obra llamada "La Carlotta" que era interpretada por una molesta cantante famosa italiana. A nadie le agradaba su voz, ni a mí en lo personal, pero la contrataron por su fama en Italia, pensaron que traería más atención y más audiencia. Después de que la cantante principal presentara su número, nos tocaba a mis compañeras y a mí presentar un número de baile. Mientras bailábamos, llegaron dos personas muy importantes al escenario. Los nuevos dueños de la casa de la opera.<p>

Paramos el ensayo por unos minutos para que ellos se presentaran. Y entonces... Lo vi. Ese pelo rizado de un negro obscuro intenso, sus ojos color avellana con ese mismo resplandor de siempre, un resplandor de esperanza. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Blaine, o como yo siempre le decía, Blainey. Aunque, ahora era el vizconde Blaine de Chagny, su familia era de la realeza, en cambio yo, era hija de un difunto cantante tenor de opera famoso, Charles Daaé. Nos distanciamos al morir mi padre, ya que tuve que ir a vivir con mi madre, que dos años después de ir a vivir con ella en Toulouse, me trajo hasta París y me boto en la casa de la opera. Para mi buena suerte, me acogieron bien ahí. Aprendí a bailar ballet y a cantar.

Blaine se presentaba ante todo el cast de la obra. Lo miraba como si me importara lo que estuviera diciendo. Lo único que capte era que él apoyaba las artes y que vendría seguido a ver nuestras obras. "Es el, Quinn, es el. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Blaine." Santana le dijo en un susurro a su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Quinn Giry, hija de Madame Giry, nuestra maestra de baile y una madre para mí. "¿El? ¿El vizconde de Chagny? ¿Es enserio? Debes estar jugando." Quinn dijo con una expresión de confusión. "Hablo enserio, Quinnie. Nos conocimos cuando éramos apenas unos niños. Ah... Bueno, no importa. Tal vez ni se acuerde de mi. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo... Casi 16 años desde que no nos vemos." Baje la mirada al suelo, soltando un gran suspiro. "¡Es SUPER GUAPÍSIMO, Santy! ¡Es imposible, es todo un hombre ese conde!" Quinn dijo mirándolo pícaramente. "¡Quinn Julianne Giry! Esos pensamientos impuros no te van." Reí al ver que Quinn lo miraba de esa forma. Quinn me dio un codazo tratando de controlar su risa, mientras me percate de que Blaine nos miraba extraño por como nos reíamos. Soltó una pequeña risa y se distrajo de todo lo que le decía al cast. Puse una mirada seria y mire a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo. A veces ella podía ser tan infantil, pero aun así, era mi mejor amiga.

"Bueno, creo que ya les quite bastante tiempo valioso para ensayar. Así que, no les quitare mas, vuelvan a su ensayo, y ¡suerte a todos!" Dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Percibí que me miraba a mi cuando específicamente dijo "suerte", pero tal vez era mi imaginación jugándome una broma cruel. "Yo creo que si se acuerda de ti, ¡mira nada mas como te esta echando el ojo!" Quinn dijo alzando las cejas tratando de molestarme. "Oh, ¡basta Quinn! Esta solo viendo el ensayo." Reí nerviosa y volteando disimuladamente a ver si de verdad me estaba mirando. Voltee asomando mi mirada por encima de mi hombro derecho hacia las butacas donde él estaba sentado. Efectivamente, me estaba mirando. Me puse roja como un tomate y voltee rápidamente de nuevo a mirar a Quinn. "Ok, tal vez tengas razón." Dije saltando un poco mientras tomaba sus manos para que saltáramos las dos juntas. Era una costumbre nuestra hacer eso cuando nos emocionábamos por algo. Reímos como locas hasta que Madame Giry nos llamo la atención. Nos soltamos las manos y tratamos de mantener la postura para seguir con nuestro ensayo.

Seguimos con nuestro ensayo, haciendo nuestro baile antes de que la Carlotta saliera de nuevo a cantar. Cantaría mi canción favorita de toda la obra, "Think Of Me". Esa canción me llenaba de alegría, además, fue la primera canción que mi Ángel de la Música me enseño. Terminamos nuestro número de baile, Quinn y yo saliendo por el costado izquierdo del escenario. La Carlotta salió al escenario, con ese estúpido traje lleno de lentejuelas y color dorado con tonos rojos y naranjas, se veía exageradamente estrafalario. Dio unos pasos hasta el centro del escenario, me asome un poco para ver como la interpretaría, esperaba que le hiciera un poco de justicia a esa hermosa canción. "Think of me, think of me fondly..." Comenzó a cantar con esa voz chillona y nada agradable. Me tape los oídos e hice una expresión de coraje. "Esa hermosa canción, ¡interpretada por esa! ¡Debería ser un crimen! Me dije a mi misma en un pensamiento mientras dirigía mi mirada a otro lado que no fuera esa molesta tipa. Dirigí mi mirada a Blaine, que trataba de tener una expresión de agrado por la canción, aunque se notara rotundamente que trataba de combatir sus impulsos por no salir corriendo de la sala. Reí para mi misma, pude haberlo seguido mirando por minutos más, pero un evento no muy ordinario percato la atención de mi mirada, haciendo una expresión de asombro y de un poco de terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo. Esta historia es bastante larga. No importa si no recibo reviews, seguiré haciendo updates, para cualquiera que guste leer. :) Ah, y si gustan pueden seguirme en Tumblr. (.com/) Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, no duden en preguntar en el ask. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Observe mientras el telón le caía encima a la Carlotta. Aplastando completamente su torso y sus piernas. Trate de controlar una risa mientras los demás iban a observar si estaba bien la cantante principal. Quinn rió abiertamente, como si no le importara que la vieran burlarse de la accidentada. "¡QUINN! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Que ocurre contigo!" Puse mi mano en su boca para callarla. Como la niña infantil que era, lamió y mordió mi mano para que quitara mi mano de su boca. La quite haciendo un gesto de asco y golpeando su brazo derecho. Ella me miro haciendo un puchero y puso su mano donde la había golpeado. Jamás había visto que se cayera un telón, y menos aquí, la renombrada casa de la opera. "François, ¡ten mas cuidado con ese telón!" Madame Giry miro hacia arriba con una expresión de enojo, encontrándose con el técnico del escenario, François. El hizo una cara de pena y se encontró con la mirada de Madame Giry. "¡No volverá a pasar, Madame! ¡Mis disculpas!"

"¡NO PUEDO TRABAJAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES! ¡RENUNCIO!" La Carlotta tiro el ridículo sombrero que usaba al suelo y salió dando pasos fuertes haciendo una rabieta. Me sorprendí al ver lo que pasaba. ¡El eslabón más importante de la obra se había ido! Observe a mis compañeros mientras hacían expresiones de asombro y un tanto de terror. ¡¿Como continuaríamos sin ella? "Esta bien, esta bien, ¡todo el mundo cálmese ya! Ya resolveremos esto." Dijo el director de la música mientras trataba de calmar a los confundidos y aterrorizados actores y bailarines. "Yo se quien puede sacarnos de este lío." Madame Giry se encontró con varios ojos asombrados mirándola a ella. "Nuestra bella Santana Daaé, aparte de ser una gran bailarina, es una hermosa soprano." Todos me miraron súbitamente, con los ojos abiertos del asombro. "Oh no, no podría yo..." Tartamudee un poco sonrojándome. Era el sueño de mi vida poder cantar frente a una gran audiencia, pero cantar frente a Blaine, imposible. Eso era demasiado.

"¿Santana, cantando? ¡No me hagan reír!" Quinn rio ampliamente mientras recibía caras serias de todos los actores y bailarines. Bajo la mirada y serio su expresión jugando con sus manos. "¡No ayudas Quinnie!" Dije entre dientes tratando de mantener la sonrisa mientras todo el mundo me observaba. "¡Vamos, Santana! Muéstrales a todos los presentes tu preciosa voz." Madame Giry puso una mano en mi espalda y me forzó a caminar hasta el centro del escenario, y mientras yo pasaba, todos se hacían a un lado dejándome el camino libre. "Madame Giry, no puedo hacer esto, ¡menos enfrente del conde! ¡¿Qué tal si se ríe de mi?" Voltee a ver de reojo a Madame Giry que me dedico una amplia sonrisa y susurro: "Tu puedes Santy, confío en ti."

Respire hondamente y mire hacia enfrente, tratando de evadir la mirada de Blaine. Si por algún motivo llegaba a encontrarme con su mirada, me daría un paro cardiaco en ese instante. "Esta bien, lo intentare." Di unos pasos hacia enfrente, caminando lentamente. Sentía que mi corazón corría a mil por hora, mi sangre hervía en mis venas y mi voz temblaba. No sabia como demonios me había metido en esto. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said good bye, remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try…" Cante las primeras líneas de la canción, tratando de mantener el tono alto. "And when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…" Subí el tono, plasmado en mi rostro una gran sonrisa, y concentrándome en seguir haciendo una buena presentación.

Blaine's POV.

Simplemente no podía ser. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Santana Daaé, frente a mis ojos. Deje de verla hace casi… Tal vez 16 años. La he extrañado tanto. Siempre nos divertíamos tanto. Aunque solo teníamos 8 años cuando nos separamos, yo ya sabía perfectamente que ella, la indicada para mí. Pero que va, éramos solo niños. Al morir su padre, nos distanciamos, su madre se la llevo a vivir a Toulouse, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Paris. Nunca me imagine que pudiera cantar así. Su voz, era como el canto de los ángeles, dulce como la miel, delicado como una flor. Su belleza en estos años si que había florecido. Recuerdo que cuando era una niña, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tersa como la seda, pero parecía que había cambiado. Su piel ahora era un tanto tostada, sus labios eran rojos carmesí, sus ojos color café y su cabello, de un negro profundo e intenso. "Es oficial. Estoy enamorado." Dije en un susurro y sonreí para mi mismo.


End file.
